Our Dirty Little Secret
by chocolateymenta
Summary: Songfic/ Slash. Somos conscientes de lo que hemos hecho. En tus ojos no se lee el arrepentimiento ni tampoco en los míos. Ahora ésto se convirtió en nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto. EdwardxJacob. Regalo para Dayen.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **"Crepúsculo"**, de **Stephenie Meyer**. Yo sólo me he tomado la libertad de hacer un poco de slash —Que nunca le viene mal al cuerpo.

¡Hallo! Aquí estoy dejando un songfic de Edward y Jacob, como regalo para St. Corpse por haberme enganchado a los excelentes Chiodos y Jimmy Eat World (?), por sus excelentes creaciones como escritora. ¡Felicidades!

Y bueno, la verdad es que hacía bastante que quería escribir un fic slash, y como a ella le gustaba esta pareja dije: ¡bueno, mato a dos pájaros de un tiro! Y así surgió ~tinoní. xD.

Me costó un poco escribir esto... porque, en fin, para ser sinceras Jacob Black no me hace mucha gracia. Más bien todo lo contrario. Soy más de Team Edward (4 evah o_ó), y si os fijáis este one-shot está hecho desde un Jacob POV. Así que... sí, o soy masoquista... o soy muy tonta XDD.

Y ya, como última cosa y como aclaración del fic: está ambientado en Eclipse. (Ya sabéis, en la parte en la que los tres se quedan en la tienda de campaña). Y se me ocurrió, que como Stephenie dejó ahí una laguna debido a que esa parte está bajo Bella POV, dije: ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues ten aquí mi versión! XD

Bueno, ya dejo de aburrir. ¡Espero sinceramente que os guste! Sobretodo a la señorita que cumple años (obviamente ;3).

**Nota:** La canción es Dirty Little Secret de Bon Jovi. Muy bonita, os la aconsejo si queréis escucharla.

* * *

**Our Dirty Little Secret.**

_I light a candle  
In the garden of love  
To blind the angels  
Looking down from above_

Me aferro más al cuerpo de Bella, que ya ha dejado de tiritar, y tú gruñes al leer en mis pensamientos que esto es _justo_ lo que quiero.

Aun cuando los tres somos conscientes de los celos que te produce que esté con tu querida humana en esta situación, sabes que es lo correcto. _"No queremos que se congele, ¿eh chupasangres?"_

— Vete al cuerno, Black. — Siseas, alejado en un rincón.

Fuera, el viento y la nieve golpean la tienda de tela, haciendo que se zarandee peligrosamente.

Suelto una seca carcajada, que te enfurece aún más.

"_Buff. Qué calor... quizás debería quitarme también los pantalones..."_

— Hazlo, y seguro que Bella se preguntará mañana por la mañana por qué su estufa tiene todos los huesos rotos. — Amenazas.

— Eso si no te pateo antes el culo, sanguijuela.

— Chicos, basta. — Murmura Bella, somnolienta.

Los dos callamos hasta que la respiración de Bella se vuelve pausada y tranquila, indicando que se ha quedado dormida. Indicando el final de la _tregua_.

Sonrío socarronamente, dispuesto a molestarte y torturarte un poco más, pues una situación como esta no se me presenta todos los días.

— Bella es tan suave... seguro que te cuesta estar con ella así sin convertirla en un cubito de hielo, ¿eh?

— Déjalo ya, Jacob. La tienes entre tus brazos, ¿no? Disfruta mientras puedas y cállate. Así nos harás un favor a ambos.

Bufo frustrado. _"No eres nada divertido"_. Tú sólo me gruñes en respuesta.

Cosas como esta me hace pensar en lo diferentes que somos. Vampiro y licántropo, Fuego y Hielo... dos polos opuestos.

¿Qué vio Isabella Swan en nosotros, personas tan diferentes? ¿Qué vio Isabella Swan en tí?

Es entonces cuando me permito analizarte _bien_, con todas las letras.

Tu piel pálida, típica de la carne muerta—_lo que eres_—, se ve levemente anaranjada por la luz que proviene de la pequeña lamparilla que cuelga del techo del refugio. Tu cabello de un color broncíneo, siempre despeinado aunque de aspecto sedoso, emite pequeños destellos dorados. Cuerpo musculoso, mandíbula fuerte y recta, nariz perfecta, y ojos de un color topacio hipnotizante. ¿Es eso? ¿Es eso lo que vio en ti? ¿Perfección física?

Me sorprendo a mí mismo por cómo me corroe la curiosidad. Necesito, quiero saber _exactamente_ los motivos.

Tus ojos no se separan en ningún momento de mí. Tus labios, fuertemente fruncidos y, aun así, se ven jodidamente suaves. Quiero comprobarlo. Quiero comprobar hasta dónde llega la perfección de mi competencia. Quiero probar los suaves labios de Edward Cullen.

Casi como autómata, me desprendo del cuerpo de Bella con suavidad, y salgo del saco. Gateo, silenciosamente, y tu ceja se alza.

—¿Qué haces? — Tu voz como el terciopelo, que siempre me pareció de nenaza y propia de un niño pijo, muestra confusión.

_I want, I need  
The fruit of your VINE  
It tastes so bittersweet  
Cause I know it's not mine  
I want to come inside_

Yo no respondo, e intento no pensar en mis actos. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca de tu rostro, tu nariz se arruga y noto cómo contienes tu respiración. Por otro lado, tu aroma insoportablemente dulzón, me quema las fosas nasales como quien aspira directamente de un bote de alcohol puro.

El olor me quema, pero lo sigo inhalando en un acto masoquista.

— Vuelve al saco. Va a volver a enfriarse. — Ordenas, preocupado por ella.

"_Oh, qué dulce" _Pienso con sarcasmo.

— Tranquilo chupasangres, mi cuerpo la ha dejado suficientemente caliente para unas cuantas horas. — Sonrío, travieso.

Tú frunces el ceño.

— Estúpido crío de—

Te callo antes de terminar la frase capturando tu boca. Te quedas totalmente inmóvil, como tú sólo sabes hacerlo, al no esperarte esto. Cuando al fin reaccionas, intentas apartarme, pero yo me pego más a tí. Fuerza de titanes, compitiendo cuerpo con cuerpo.

_Hit the lights  
And I'll come crawling through your window tonight  
Come on and send the sign  
I'll be your dirty little secret and you'll be mine_

Mis labios se mueven con fiereza, y tú por fin desistes y me lo devuelves incrementando la intensidad el doble o el triple. Desde luego que este no es un beso normal; sino que refleja toda nuestra necesidad animal. Yo no te beso, te muerdo;y tú no me correspondes el beso, me engulles.

Me sabe tan bien. A prohibido, a hielo derretido, a mármol dulzón, a carne muerta e increíblemente deliciosa. No quiero pararlo, no _puedo_ pararlo.

Y sonrío con satisfacción sobre tus labios cuando descubro que tú estás en la misma situación que yo.

Desgraciadamente, necesito separarme en busca de aire, por lo que me aparto jadeando.

Tus ojos ahora están negros como el carbón. Posiblemente más negros que los míos. Aunque parezca imposible, tu respiración también es irregular, y tu boca está semiabierta, dejando ver tus poderosos y peligrosos dientes.

— ¿Vas a comerme, sanguijuela?

Gruñes molesto, y ésta vez eres tú el que me callas con tus feroces labios.

_You got me knock knock knocking at your door  
And I'll be coming back for more  
We made a promise and we'll keep it  
Our dirty little secret_

El beso es más apasionado que antes, y ahora son nuestras lenguas son las que pelean. Chocan, y me deleito al sentir cómo el duro témpano de hielo calma mi ardiente temperatura.

Noto una fría presión bajo mi camiseta que identifico rápidamente como tu mano y que se asemeja a la sensación de cuando un trozo de hielo hace contacto en una superficie ardiendo. Casi puedo sentir el vapor que produce el placentero roce.

Abandonas mi boca para dejarme respirar, y de paso hacer un agradable recorrido por mi cuello.

— El hielo también puede quemar. — Me susurras al oído con voz seductora.

Totalmente fuera de mí por sentir tu aliento en mi oído, muerdo mi labio con tanta fuerza que un poco de sangre aflora de él.

Automáticamente, relames con tu lengua la herida, lo que me provoca un estremecimiento. Un estremecimiento que incrementa el placer que me produce ésto; el hacer una cosa sucia, _prohibida_, frente a la chica que supuestamente amamos. ¿Seguiría teniendo la misma opinión de don perfecto sobre tí si supiera de esto?

Me agarras por la nuca, y echas mi cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que suelte un gemido.

— Ni lo pienses. — Murmuras con voz ronca por una mezcla de lujuria y cólera.

Y, como si ella pudiese escuchar nuestra conversación, se revuelve en la cama intranquila y murmura cosas incomprensibles.

Nos encontramos los dos mirándola, sintiéndonos como dos niños pequeños que han sido pillados haciendo algo malo. Pero nuestra expresión se relaja al notar que seguía dormida.

Soltamos a la vez un suspiro de alivio, para después reír entre dientes.

— Seguro que ahora estás tan caliente como ella. — Susurré señalando a Bella con la cabeza.

Tú sólo bufas y echas la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

— Vete a dormir, Black.

Río bajito y regreso al lado de ella.

_We act like strangers  
When you're holding his hand  
Cause there's a danger  
That we both understand_

Somos conscientes de lo que hemos hecho. En tus ojos no se lee el arrepentimiento ni tampoco en los míos. Ahora ya sabemos lo que viene. Actuar como siempre, como enemigos a muerte, por el bien de ella y el nuestro. Por "ésto"; por guardar nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto.

_We run like thieves  
Through the temple of sin  
Till we fall on our knees then you go back to him  
I want to feel alive_

_**Our dirty little secret**_


End file.
